El elegido
by Zable-Z
Summary: un entrenador "inter-mundos" termina su entrenamiento de 8 años, pero ya no sabe que hacer, asi que sigue la ultima instruccion que le dio su maestro para encontrar un destino.


Este es mi segundo fic de pokemon con un personaje "real" espero que lo disfruten, esta algo falto de contenido porque es el prólogo, por su comprensión gracias

(Cima del monte plateado, sobre las nubes)

Encima de las frías nubes del monte plateado, un dios… el dios observa su creación con nostalgia, añora esos días en que su creación le daba sorpresas por montón, esos días en los cuales cada cosa era inesperada, esos días que ya no se presentaban, esos días… se convirtieron en recuerdos, en palabras al aire, desapareciendo cada vez más, dejando un vacío, que se llena con el día a día, con lo monótono, el dios arceus estaba pasando por un momento en que la paz… es fastidiosa, e incluso repudiada, deseaba caos, pero no podía crearla, como dios pokemon, no podía traer mal a los humanos o pokemon, entonces su fiel asistente mew se presentó.

¿Qué te atormenta ars?-le dijo informalmente de manera telepática la pokemon, el dios solo giro levemente su cabeza en dirección a la pokemon.

La paz-dijo solemnemente, mirando el ocaso por encima de las nubes.

La paz… ya veo, lo que pasa es que nuestro ars tiene la crisis de la inmortal edad, al haber visto todo, ya nada parece interesante, ¿verdad?-dijo mew posándose sobre la cabeza del dios.

Tus dotes psíquicas son molestas a veces-dijo Arceus.

No hace falta se psíquica para saber qué es lo que te atormenta, en especial cuando lo murmuras a cada rato-dijo acostada de espalda en la cabeza del dios.

¿Así que espiabas? Pensé que estabas encargándote de los asuntos del destino-dijo fríamente el dios, la pokemon quedo en shock.

E-em si, sobre eso… jejeje, la verdad es que celebi se encarga de eso je-dijo riendo nerviosamente mew, la cual le dijo a celebi que por mandato de arceus, debía cuidar el destino.

Sabes que mereces un castigo ¿verdad?-dijo arceus fríamente.

Si-dio un suspiro-¿Qué será esta vez? Por favor no ayudar a giratina la última vez tuve pesadillas por semanas.

Ayúdame-fue lo único que dijo arceus.

¿Qué?-

Ayúdame a sentir de nuevo esa emoción en mi vida, quiero saber… que no soy solo un ente, quiero reconocer que existo-dijo deprimido el dios.

Claro, de hecho, se me ocurre una idea pero es demasiado arriesgada y llena de imprevistos-dijo mew creyendo que escucharía una inmediata negativa.

¿Hace falta que pregunte cuál?-dijo interesado el dios.

¿Qué?... bueno en realidad mi solución para tu problema, debe venir de otra realidad, remoto y cerca al mismo tiempo, de un lugar en el cual no somos más que mascotas sin poder ni atributos, somos solo mitos y leyendas, un mundo en el que solo hay humanos y animales-dijo mew mirando hacia el cielo infinito.

¿Y en que me ayuda eso?-dijo arceus.

Si traemos un humano de ese mundo y lo convertimos en un entrenador pokemon, será diferente a los demás-dijo mew sonriendo.

Sigo sin ver como eso puede ayudarme-dijo arceus algo ansioso.

Ahora llego a eso, la gracia de esto es que… tu serás su pokemon inicial junto con migo jejeje-dijo mew, dejando en silencio al pokemon divino, el cual solo mostro una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

(14 años después)

Cerca de las frías montañas, un chico bajaba sonriente por el sendero escarchado, traía puesto unos pantalones largos blancos, una polera negra con líneas azules de diseño cibernético y una chaqueta blanca con el cierre azul, su piel clara y de aspecto refinado ni siquiera se estremecía por el frio, y el gélido viento sacudía su cabello azul, su sonrisa persistía, y sus ojos de un color amarillo obscuro se mantenían fijos en su rumbo, en su cinturón traía 6 pokeballs de aspecto singular, blancas, con una línea dorada, la franja que suele ser negra de color gris segmentada en cuadros y con cuatro puntos en los costados, divine-balls, su propia creación, la verdad es que Gerson Seuras, crecio convirtiéndose en un excelente mecánico-ingeniero, además de ser un gran entrenador pokemon, pero eso no lo sabían muchos, solo los pokemon de diferentes regiones y algunos de sus protectores lo sabían, sabían la fuerza de su espíritu y sobre todo, su forma de luchar.

Ahhh, al fin termine mi entrenamiento, 8 duros años de entrenamiento, al fin soy digno de usar en completo esplendor a mi equipo-dijo mientras miraba con orgullos su cinturón con sus seis pokemon, entonces se detuvo en seco.

¿Y ahora qué?-dijo y saco un mapa de su bolsillo.

Mi maestro me dio este mapa e instrucciones para entrenar, pero no hay nada después de esas instrucciones, hmmmm, maldito viejo de los acertijos, apuesto a que pusiste algún secreto en este mapa, veamos…-decía mientras observaba cauteloso el mapa buscando cualquier señal de alguna pista, y la encontró.

Veamos… la primera letra de cada primera palabra, de cada primer párrafo, de cada primera estrofa… son… coordenadas de… agh ese viejo adicto al ajedrez, si divido este mapa en 64 casillas… sigo las coordenadas… hmmm, ¿pueblo paleta?, ni siquiera lo habría visto de no ser por esta clave, pero veamos, pueblo paleta esta hacia al norte, algo lejos… ¡! Bueno será hora de ocupar a uno de mis compañeros-dijo sonriendo mientras tomo una divine-ball y presiono el botón del medio, de inmediato esta comenzó a soltar rayos azules, cuando Gerson lanzo la pokeball al cielo, la esfera se rodeo de rayos y libero a un pokemon de gran tamaño, negro, con ojos rojos, de su cola salía energía eléctrica pura, Zekrom, el legendario pokemon dragon estaba a unos centímetros de distancia de su invocador, que solo sonreía.

A pasado tiempo amigo, bueno, hay que volar-dijo sonriente Gerson y Zekrom lo subió a su espalda, Gerson pensaba que vería grandes paisajes de camino, pero no se dio ni cuenta cuando a habían llegado.

Jaaa, se me olvido que viajas a la velocidad del rayo-dijo algo deprimido el entrenador, mientras una gota le recorría la cien.

… ¿Dónde está el pueblo de todos modos, veo edificios alrededor pero ninguna en… por favor zekrom amigo, dime que no estamos en el centro de la ciudad y estas sensaciones como agujas en mi espalda no son miradas y solo es la electricidad que desprendes, por favor-dijo deprimido mientras temerosamente miro hacia abajo, como lo temía, casi todo el pueblo vio la escena.

Ahhhh, tendré que dar muchas explicaciones-dijo mientras bajo de su pokemon y luego volvió a encerrarlo.

Menos mal que no aplastaste algo… o a alguien-dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor y entonces vio a una persona tirada en el suelo.

Parece que golpeaste a alguien en tu "cauteloso" descenso amigo-dijo para sí mismo mientras corría a atender a la persona en el suelo, tenía un atuendo de científico, cabello cano, y los ojos en espirales (por el golpe)

Señor, ¿está bien?-le dijo preocupado.

P-primero, ¿eres chico o-o chica?-dijo de manera lenta y entrecortada.

Parece que el golpe fue demasiado fuerte, vamos reaccione-decía mientras lo movía un poco, la gente comenzaba a agruparse alrededor de la persona en el suelo.

Muy bien, arriba amigo-decía mientras lo ayudo a levantarse, poniendo la mano del científico en su hombro para servir de soporte, el pobre tipo todavía seguía tonto por el golpe y murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

Puedo memorizar… todos los pokemon… pero no recuerdo el nombre de mi nieto jeje… ¿no es hilarante?-decía mientras sonreía, parecía borracho, pero Gerson sabía que solo estaba aturdido.

Ok, profesor raro, ¿Dónde vive?-pregunto Gerson, el tipo con bata de laboratorio miraba alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados como buscando algo.

No me acuerdo-dijo luego de un momento.

Bueno, entonces preguntemos a alguien si sabe… disculpa oye tú, su tú el que llego recién-le dijo Gerson a un chico de ojos verdes que acababa de llegar.

¿q-que le paso mi abuelo?-dijo preocupado de repente el chico de cabello café y ojos verdes que se acercó rápidamente a ver a su abuelo mientras Gerson pensaba "así que tú eres el nieto olvidado".

¿Qué le paso?-repitió el chico esta vez mas agresivo.

Un zekrom le golpeó la cabeza, creo o tal ve-decía pero fue interrumpido por el chico.

¿Tengo cara de querer bromear?-dijo enojado el chico mientras tomaba a Gerson por el cuello de la chaqueta.

Nope, en este momento tienes cara de enojo, ahora de más enojo, pero si desconfías de mi puedes preguntarle a cualquier… ¿Qué? ¿Dónde fueron todos?-dijo Gerson mirando alrededor viendo que no había nadie y encontró la razón, la tropa de pokemons (que le pertenecían al chico de ojos verdes) parecían verdaderamente cabreados y ahuyentaban a todos

Te lo preguntare una vez mas ¿Qué le paso a mi abuelo?-dijo el chico de ojos verdes, se veía de verdad molesto, al parecer había tenido un mal día aparte de esto y solo se estaba desquitando con el primero que encontró.

Escucha amigo, si me sueltas te diré lo mismo que te dije antes porque dije la verdad, además cordialmente te pido que me sueltes, no me obligues a soltarme yo solo-dijo Gerson de manera relajada pero seria.

Está bien, no te creo, pero no armare un alboroto aquí-dijo soltando a Gerson.

Gracias, ahora, donde vive tu abuelo para ir a dejarlo-el chico de ojos verdes solo miro alrededor y luego apunto una casa.

Ahí-dijo y tomo el otro brazo de su abuelo y lo ayudo a avanzar.

Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo Gerson sin mirarlo.

Green-dijo el chico de ojos verdes y siguió avanzando, los tres se encaminaron a la casa del profesor mientras muchas miradas estaban dirigidas a ellos, en especial miradas de tres personas, le seguían la pista unos ojos rojos, otros azules y un par de ojos de color cielo.


End file.
